


Metal and Wires

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [98]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus is in pain, and he doesn’t have any chance of escaping this human’s torture on his own. He needs help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Metal and Wires

Pain. 

There was  _ so much pain. _

He wanted it to  _ stop _ . Stop. Stop! Stopstopstopstop!

Remus’s sensors picked up a distant staticky sound. Was that him? It could’ve been, but he was sure.

Though really, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. His mas- no  _ that man _ had made reality near impossible to tell from the images that often tore through his awareness. So much pain and suffering and things that no human could ever stomach seeing and hold down anything. At some point, Remus had wondered if he was feeling the other pain like it was his own.

Good thing Remus wasn’t human then.

But… that didn’t stop the images’ impact. Even if he couldn’t throw up, his mind was forever scarred by the things he was seeing. He understood how humans could be so out of it when his vision slowly filled with the disturbing images and he felt his mind lock up, attempting to distance his awareness from what his mind was forcing him to see.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Someone said just before a blinding wall of pure unadulterated pain swooped through him, locking his muscles into an agonized fetal position as an electric shock rocketed through him. 

_ Why? Why was this happening? Why him? Why… did he not care? _

“You’re just a fucking machine, I don’t have to explain myself to you,  _ scrap metal _ .”

Remus would have jolted violently in surprise if it wasn’t for the pain of the shock still cramping his artificial limbs into nearly immovable walls he couldn’t even think about budging. 

That staticky sound was back and it was louder this time. It didn’t stop, though, it went on for what felt like forever until a burst of pain on the side of Remus’s face cut the sound off abruptly.

Oh… it was him.

_ Huh. If I was human, that would’ve hurt. Torn my throat like swallowing razor blades. _

A rough hand gripped Remus’s hair, yanking his face off of whatever surface it was pressed up against.

“Scrap,  _ it  _ didn’t have permission to make a sound. If  _ it _ wants to keep use of it’s limbs, then  _ it _ better shut the fuck up.”

The rough hand abruptly let go. Letting gravity take over, Remus didn’t even flinch when his forehead hit the smooth hard surface with a resounding  _ thunk _ . There was pain, sure, but that was nothing compared to the feeling like perhaps what humans would call live fire ants writhing within him, biting every inch of his body.

Remus didn’t pay much attention after that, the only things registering in his brain was the occasional command, the tone of his voice pulling his awareness back to the present for a moment for whatever the man needed. After a while, Remus’s consciousness narrowed into one single compulsion.

Sleep.

That thought slowly became all Remus was able to even dream of thinking about. And yet, the man continued.

It was only then, in a particularly painful wave of pain, that Remus picked up that something new was happening.

There were words, but they weren't for him or in the commanding voice the man spoke in, so Remus only was aware they were talking- no,  _ yelling _ . The yelling went on for a while, and Remus was getting  _ oh _ so sleepy, but he couldn’t go to sleep, that would get him shocks and he didn’t like shocks.

A set of hands were on him.

He wanted to scream, he  _ needed  _ scream but that would get him shocks and he didn't want-

“Remus, no buddy it’s okay. It’s me, Virgil? Do you remember me? You’re not going to be hurt anymore by that monster. We’ve found you and we’re never letting you go again.”

Remus wanted to trust the voice of Virgil, but… the man could make him see and hear things. That could be him and the man wanted him to get his hopes up and then let it all crash down with a smile of his face-

The staticky sound that told Remus he was making sound again filtered into his ears and he seized up, waiting for the pain he knew was coming.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I promise on my collection of MCR CDs.”

Virgil loved those CDs but… the man didn’t know about those… and… that meant this was… Virgil was.

“Y-y-y-you’re real.” Remus’s glitching voice said, his vocalizer had been damaged early into the man’s torture. Remus imagined it only gave him more of a rush to have an android that couldn’t properly talk back.

The hands on him moved to one of his hands, the one that was in marginally less pain than the other, and gently squeezed.

“Yes, I’m real. Everyone is here and they’re all real. ‘ _ Dr. Sanders’ _ will never be able to hurt you again, not on my watch.”

Ignoring the staticy sound it had, Remus hummed softly, using every bit of willpower to squeeze Virgil’s hand back.

“S-s-sleep.”

Remus imagined that Virgil gave a sad smile as Remus said that, accompanied with a finger running over Remus’s knuckles.

“You can go to sleep. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise.”

“We love you, bro.”

“You’re going to be okay, Kiddo.”

“You’re  _ obviously not _ going to get through this. It’s not like we’re here for you.”

“Your pain is paramount for us to remedy.”

All of his friends' voices chimed in, but it was all he could do to recognize their voice before Remus finally gave into the exhaustion in his limbs and drifted off. The sweet sounds of his friends were like a lullaby leading him into that final warm embrace of pure, blissful sleep.


End file.
